Son Of A Pharaoh
by Anzu-Mazaki-chan
Summary: This is NOT yaoi. This story is a fictional story of my version of what happened in the past for who you people who pay attention to the stupid unoffical name they give Yami in the unoffical books. Yami Yugi.
1. Chapter One Son Of A Pharaoh

Chapter One

Son Of A Pharaoh!

Laying on a silky smooth, clean, white bed was a young boy. He looked about mabye age 17 or 18 years old. His head lay gently on the fulffy, white pillow apoun the headboard that pressed up against the wall. He was the young prince Atem why was in training to be the next pharaoh. But the prince was known to make up his own ruels that suited his wants. He never liked their ruels anyways, always-regal regulations like, always remember to bow before a guest, and never speak to those that surve you. Atem prefered making as many feel welcome even if he was at a higher class then them, and he saw it foolish for anyone to bow. Atem rarely stepped foot outside of the palace walls. He dreamed of the day when that light of hope and joy may shine threw his window of sorrow and dispair. Little did he know, he was about to get his wish. "Prince! Prince!" A voice came from down the hall, footsteps were heard pounding along the floor as Atem's head servent came bounding threw his bedroom door. "My prince are you mad! Pharaoh has been serching for you. He has! He has!" Atem glanced over from the corner of his eye to wach as the flustered servent ran around like a fool, shouting. "Prince was supposed to meet Pharaoh today! He was! In the dinning hall!" Atem smirked at this amuseing sight, yet did not answer. "Prince we must flee! That we must do! We must meet Pharaoh now!" Atem chuckled amd replied with a smartass remark. "You can tell my FATHER if he wishes to see me I shall be here in my quorters. Otherwise you can continue to run around and shout like a screamming ape and amuse me. Ether way is fine with me." The small man blinked and walked over to Atem as he watched the prince turn away. "Pharaoh must see prince now. Please sir." Atem looked over his shoulder to the man and smiled. "And just tell me why it's so URGENT I see my father. I have finished my studies for today. Now I rest apoun my bed so I may sleep, and dream of tomorrow." The man bowed to Atem and pleaded. "Simon feels it to be in Prince's best intrest." Atem let out a light sigh, and pushed himself up, arching his back so he could form into a seated pose. "Alright Simon you win. I give up… lets go see my father." Atem stood, and when he did it showed they were also teaching him posture as his back was arched, legs stood frimly apart, shoulders were back as his head was held high as his narrow, but sirious-looking violet eyes glanced down at Simon. Atem and Simon walked out of his room and along a long hallway to his father's private dinning area. Atem hated to bow so instead he lowered into a kneling pose and lowered his head and eyes. Even as prince he was still at a lower class then his powerful father, Pharaoh Atunamkanon. "Father…" Atem said with a slight hint of annoyince in his voice. "You asked for me sir?" Atunamkanon turned to his son and asked with anger, "What tone is that you speak to your father with!"

"Forgive me father. Its just I was tierd and resting in my corters when you beconed for me sir. I do not understand why sir. I have finished my studies." Atem explained. "You disrespect your father! I should send her away right now!" Atunamkanon shouted with anger. "Her?" Atem was puzzled; he'd never seen a girl before that was not a servent. "Father brings a girl to us?" Atem asked he wanted greatly to meet her. "Yes." Atunamkanon said with the same devilish smirk Atem used. "Oh father!" Without thinking Atem stood up straight and smiled brightly likeing the idea. "Atemu!" Atem realised he stood without asking and quickly kneled down again. "Forgive me father. May I see her now?" Atunamkanon nodded and snapped his fingers. Just as he did a young girl wrapped up in chains and shackled hands behind her back. Her ankles were bound together by a short chain that only allowed her to take short steps, but as she was pushed out she was unable to catch her ballence and fell face first to the floor. The girl bent her knees and brought herself up to a seated pose with her legs hidden under her. Atem's eyes widened as he saw how she was treated and again without thinking he rose up. The guard who shoved her walked over close by the girl. The girl looked up at Atem and gave a terrified look. Just as she did the guard pulled out a dagger and raised it while shouting, "Foul wench! Avert your eyes from his highness or they will be removed from your head!" Atem growled and shouted, "No!" as he rushed over and grasped his wrist while it was held in the air. "This girl's life is mine heed your dagger!" The guard refused and shouted back angrily, "My prince the girl is a meare slave and a worthless wench who can be replaced! She is disobediont and must be punished for such a crime! I shall not heed she must die!" Atem bent back his wrist while trying to get him to drop the dagger and replied angrily, "Heed your weapon or it shall be your head!" Atunamkanon stood up quickly and pointed to his son, Atem. "Release that man Atemu! You know the law!" Atem looked over at his father and protested angrily, "Father! I shall take her! But the girl will not be harmed. I don't care what happens she will not be harmed! I won't let you!" then with that Atem kneed the guard in the gut causing him to fall quickly to the ground. Atem knelt down beside the girl and reached out to touch her, but she quickly pulled back. "Shhh don't fear. I won't let anyone harm you. My father won't lay a hand on you nor his men. Now raise and I'll take you to my quarters and unchain you." Atem not only hand been fighting to save her by forceng to keep up the dagger but he sneeked the keys away from the man too. The girl rose up as Atem did and they ran off to his quarters.

When they arrived in the quarters Atem had her sit down apoun his bed while he unchained her. When he was done the girl quickly rose to her feet and ran into a corner to hide. "Oh come on. Don't you trust me?" Atem asked her as he folded his arms firmly against his chest. But the girl refused to reply. Atem lay back against his pillow and looked over to her as he spoke. "Will you at least tell me your name? Surely you must have one." The girl keep her eyes lowered so she would not get in trouble and replied in a nervous tone, "My name is what you wish sir. I have had many in the past. Call me what you wish." Atem rolled his eyes, while slowly drawing his legs up bending at the knee. "Miss, you are not my slave nor shall you ever be again. Now… tell me your name please." The girl kept her eyes to the floor as she replied, "Teana."

"Teana… pretty. Come here Teana and sit with me. And revert from not looking at me. Your most welcome to." Teana stood and walked over to him slowly, her eyes slowly and unerveingly rose to look at him. She sat down cautiously apoun his silky smooth bed, and kept a close wach on him. "Be still. I won't harm you I swear. My father can be so barbaric. But never mind him. You are under my complete protection. Tell me Teana… how old are you?"

"16 your highness."

"Oh please don't start that. I would prefer you call me by my name. Atemu. Atem for short." Teana nodded, and turned her glance away as she blushed just realizing how handsome he was. Atem didn't understand why she was now refuseing to look at him again. Did she not understand yet he wouldn't let them punish her for looking? "Teana? Why do you turn away?" Atem asked as he placed a hand gently apoun her shoulder. "I won't hurt you." Teana placed her hand apoun his and turned to look at him. "I know …Atem…?" Atem blinked and gave a confused look as he replied, "Yes?" Teana turned sideways still seated. "Will you be my friend?"

"Of course. But we must not let anyone know we are. I can't always be at your side. So when I go to study stay hidden till I return. Let no one know we are friends' ether. If they find out its death." Atem pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. "I will protect you best I can Teana… but while I am away conseal yourself." Teana closed her eyes and nodded to him in response. It felt good knowing she would have someone looking after her for a change intead of hurtting her. But she knew their friendship was going to be hard to keep.


	2. Chapter Two The Millennium Puzzle And Th...

((I don't own Yugioh… I know… sigh. well… anyways enjoy what you read and read what you enjoy. This is the Pharaoh's girl, Anzu-chan saying ta.))

Chapter Two

The Millennium Puzzle;

And The Millennium Thief

The next day Atem snuck out and brought back Teana some pretty, new cloths. And he even toped it off by getting her a blue stone pendent. He left the room as she changed and went down to the kitchen to get some food. Being as he was a royal he wasn't supposed to be back there. But he snuck back anyways and stole some food. He packed it all in a brown sack, and then suck back to his chambers. When he opened the door he saw Teana standing by the window gazeing out over therw the glass. When he saw just how pretty she looked in the outfit, not to mention standing by the window with the sunlight shinning on her hair, his mouth fell open and he dropped the sack. As soon as he saw her start to turn to him he quickly picked the bag back up and held it in front of him. "I uh… got some food for you." He said and walked into the room keeping the bag in front of him as he closed the door. "Like the outfit?" she asked and twirled around so he could see her at all angles. "Ya… nice. Very nice." Atem sighed and sat down placeing the bag on his lap. Just then Teana noticed the bag of food and went over, opened the bag reached in for an apple. When Atem saw what she was doing he quickly grabbed her by the wrist to stop her. "Hey, hey don't grab. You want something ask for it first."

"I'm sorry Atem. May I have an apple? Please?" Atem smiled, and reached his hand into the bag pulling out a bright red apple, and handed it to her. "Of course." Just then Simon walked in and bowed before him. "Prince. Pharaoh wishes to talk to you."

"Can you not see that I am busy?" Atem shouted anrily. Simon lifted his head and looked to Teana not recignizeing her from before. She looked very different from the day before. "Oh sire… Simon is so sorry. Simon did not mean to disrupt you with your concubine." Atem's eyes widened at his words. "My WHAT!" Simon looked confused seeing Atemu's reaction. "Is she not one of your lowly concubines sir?"

"How dare you call her that!" Atem growled, "Get out of here before I have your head as a decoration for my room!" Simon let out a, "Yipe!" and ran out slamming the door shut and running down the hall screamming. Atem laughed as he listened to Simon scream as he ran down the hall. "Some people just don't know a bluff when they hear it." Teana looked at him angrily and whacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! Hey why'd you hit me? I was just defending you." Atem whined as he rubbed the spot where she hit him. "You laughed at him! You laugh and he was scared for his life!" Atem lowered his eyes knowing it was wrong. But he thought it was probly the only way to get him out of the room. Atem sighed and apoligised for his insensitive behaveure. "Its ok. Just don't do it again." Atem let out another sigh and replied, "No its not. I am training to be a good pharaoh. I shouldn't have done that. Anyways its time for me to head over to see my father, then go to my studies." Atem said as he walked out of the room, and headed to his father's quarters. When he arrived he saw his father lying in his bed holding something that looked like a golden pyramid in his hands. Atem walked over and knelt down by his father's bedside. "Father? What's going on? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm dieing son. By tonight Anubis will have already taken me."

"No father!"

"Calm yourself son. Everything in life has a time it lives and a time it dies. Now is my time. One day yours will as well. Now I have something for you. A few years ago, when you were but a child, I trapped a great power within the Millenium Items… For the time it has kept us at peace but now that I am on my last breath I can no longer contain their great magic. So now my son it is your duty to obtain the items and keep them safe from all evil. Now son. Take this…" Atunamkanon said and held out the object he was holding when Atem walked in. "It's called the Millenium Puzzle. And it's yours son. It's always been yours. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you." Atemu took the Puzzle from his father as tears formed in his eyes. "Father you can't ask me to be something I'm not. I'm not ready! This kingdom needs you!" Atunamkanon shook his head and took hold of Atem's hand with both of his. He felt Atem's tears fall on top of his hands as he spoke to him. "My son you shouldn't cry. You must be strong. Emotions can be a weakness. Now stop crying and lead your people. I know you are ready."

"Father, I'm not strong like you are. I can't shove my emotions aside like you have. Please stay and rule. Don't die." Atunamkanon's grip loosened as he began to slip away. "I can not. My rain has ended here as pharaoh. These people are now in your hands. But remember the ruels. No aceptions to them. And I hope you got rid of that slavegirl. She will only make you weak." Just at that moment the light left his eyes and his hand lost there grip and dropped lifeless onto the bed. Atem wrapped his arms around his father and cryed into his robes. He was alone now. No mother or father and no siblings to help him threw the loss. It was painful for him and right now he needed to be alone. He walked back to his chambers and onto the balcony past the window. He closed the window behind him and sat down on the stone bench as he lowered his head and began to weep. Teana looked out to him and let out a soft sigh as she realized how much pain he must be in. She'd heard someone come running threw the halls calling out, "The Pharaohs dead! The Pharaohs dead!" so she realized Atem must be in a lot of pain and greif. Atem wished his life was back to the way it was before his father got ill. He had no choise. He has to ruel as the pharaoh now. He was destined for it. All of a sudden Atem heard footsteps on the balcony floor. But they were not heavy like that of a man's, more quiet and soft. Atem raised his head and saw Teana standing above him. "Atem…" Atem smiled weakly. She could tell it was forced and knelt down beside him. "Pharaoh Atem…" Atem turned away from her. His eyes filled with tears at her words. "To you dear Teana… I have no title. You are my friend and will call me Atem. Not by my roal calling."

"Atem I saw as you cryed please… please sheed no more tears. I hate to see you in such a way." Atem looked down to her and saw as she laid her head apoun his left knee and wrapped her arms gently around it while looking up apoun him. "I cry for my father… and for my own fear." Teana kept to her positon as she asked, "What should one so powerful as you have to fear?" Atem turned his glance away as he replied in a way that made him seem he was ashamed of something. "I fear I am not worthy enough to take that which was intended for me. I fear the Millenium Items, which I have sworn to protect. I fear I will destroy this wonderful city which my father has so well taken care of for the past 40 years of his life. But most of all… I fear I can never be brave as my father was to fight in war when needed and summon the monsters from the tablets to aid me. When you are pharaoh you must always be strong. You must show emotion to no one which I have so eagerly done multipul times." Atem explained. "I have but two friends and both should have never been. You are one dear Teana. So innocent and pure… you have no idea what dangers lie within these walls."

"None as you promised to take care of me." Teana said as she looked up at him. "Atem my parents were killed long ago. I am an orpahn like you. Though you are not considered one, as you are a grown man. I am but a child compared to you. So I am an orphan." Atem shook his head and stroked her hair gently. "No dear Teana… you are not a child in my eyes. And I did promise to protect you. And I shall… I shall."

At that moment Atem heard a scream. Teana heard it two and they both rose up. "Atem…"

"I know." Atem couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he was about to find out just why he heard what he did. Atem bombed off the balcony and followed the sounds of screams and things breaking. When he arrived he found himself standing face to face with a man wrapped in a cloak. He was stealing from the treasure room and had the Millenium Ring around his neck and the other items in his hands while Mahado; one of Atem's priests lay dead on the floor. "Mahado…" Atemu looked horrified then noticed the thif was making a brake for it. "Stop theif!" Atem cried as she leapt for the cloaked theif. He tackled him down and started to pull on the Ring to get it off his neck and he kicked the other items away so the theif couldn't use their magic on them. "Setio! Isis!" Just then two servents came running down the hall. Setio, a young man about the age of 18 who was slightly taller them Atem with light brown hair, ice blue eyes, and dark skin as he had gotten a tan from being in the sun all day. He wore the usal garmands of a long robe decorated and toped off with a few pieces of jewlry. Isis was slightly shortter then Setio but still a slight bit taller then Atem. Her long black hair was at the length to her back, her eyes were also a cooling blue color and she wore a long tan dress that came down to her feet. Isis was about 19 mabye 20 years old and she wore gold clasps in her hair. That helped to keep her hair away from her face. "Grab an item and help me!" Isis ran to the Millenium Necklace and picked it up quickly putting it on. She then backes away as she saw Setio pick up the Millenium Rod when the Necklace activated she saw into the future and saw Setio help Atem. And just as she saw Setio aimed the eye on the center of the Millenium Rod at the theif and he backed off. She also saw something she thought she should tell Atem about. So while Setio lead the theif to the dungen Isis confronted Atem. "Sir…" Atem turned to her as she spoke to him and asked curiously, "What is it Isis?"

"I saw something by the power of my item I think you should know about."


	3. Destiny Of The Pharaoh And The Mortal Bo...

**Disclaimer:** ok… we all know I told own any of any of this. The story is mine but not the characters. Ok? We good? Ok, enjoy… oh yes… and thanks for the review from Dark's Angel… who is also one of my best friends. I hope others will also. Your host, Anzu Mazaki-chan. Aka, Pharaoh's girl Anzu.

Chapter Three

The Destiny Of The Pharoh;

And The Mortal Boy

"Sir…" Isis said as she walked up to him. Atem turned to her as she spoke to him and asked curiously, "What is it Isis?"

"I saw something by the power of my item I think you should know about."

"What do you mean!" Atem was angry enough by the appearance of the thief. Now, there could be even more trouble? "What did you see?" Isis took Atem's hand and lowered her eyes. "You will rain as pharaoh for one week. Then a great evil will arise in one you trust and you will lose your soul and be trapped within the Millennium Puzzle. Years later your soul will awaken within the vessel of another. A young child with a heart that is good, and a soul that is pure and innocent."

"Isis… what kind of fool do you take me for? One can not live past the time he is meant to die. I do not believe such a thing. You speak not but lies. Now go from my sight." Atem said in disbelief. "Fine do not believe but you will soon see." Isis said and walked off. Atem stuck up his nose dismissing it and headed down to the dungeon, where he found the thief shackled and chained with the Millennium Ring still around his neck. "Pharaoh… you can not keep me like this forever." The theif said in a annoyed tone of voice. His voice was scratchy, and deep, his eyes shown a deep, dark brown. On his right cheek was a scar that looked like nothing one could imagine. It was a dubble slashed scar with a line then went horizontally, and on the left side connecting with the other two vertical slashes. Setio removed his cloak revealing his bright red, and white jacket that separated in the front reveling his muscular, six pack, chest. His skin was tan, and he wore a white skirt-like bottom around his waist. His hair was short cut, and white, and it spiked at the ends. Around his wrists, and ankels he also wore four golden bands. Even his shoes were golden. The theif chuckled as he looked at Atemu. He knew Atem was weak hearted and would hardly ever do anything to harm anyone. "You don't think I would?" Atem asked with a devilish smirk. "No."

"Why, because I am young? You look no older then I am." Atem joked and walked closer to the theif. "What is your name theif?" Atem asked and knelt down beside him. "Why should I tell you?" Atem placed his index finger apoun the center of the Millennium Ring, and traced it gently with it. "Well I believe I do have a right to know. After all… you did try and steal my Millennium Items." The theif sighed knowing he was right and said, "Fine you may know my name… its Akifa. Akifa Bakura. And I would thank you not to touch my item."

"Oh? Your item?" Akifa growled and glared at Atem coldly. "Yes fool my item. My father gave it to me when I was a boy. I did not steal this one. So therefore it belongs to me and if you take it from me that would make you the theif." Atem nodded and replied, "Well af far as I know that item was one of my preists. He was murdered not too long ago… andway I hope you like that item because you will be living alone here with it for the rest of your life. Setio! Come here and do what you wish with him! I am going to my chambers." Atem then turned and walked out of there as Setio walked in and pointed his Millennium Rod at him. "Atemu is right… you will be with it for the time you are to be in here but a lot longer then he knows. I shall remove your soul and put it in that item."

"What! No!" Akifa squirmed around trying to get free but by the time he just got out of one it was too late. Setio removed his soul, and placed it inside the Millennium Ring leaving his soulless body lifeless still his ankles and one hand shackled to the wall. "There." Setio said. "Live forever and suffer the pain of eternal life."


End file.
